


Peter

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Steve y Tony tienen un bebé al que deciden llamar "Peter".
Relationships: Captain America/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	Peter

Steve comenzó a desarrollar unos extraños sentimientos hacía su compañero de trabajo después de los acontecimientos de New York, al principio le pareció incorrecto dado a que en su época fijarse en otro hombre no era natural, sin embargo todo eso dejó de importarle cuando supo lo que significaba ese torbellino que sentía en el corazón, la primera vez que sintió esto fue cuando conoció a Peggy Carter, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Tony. Ya no pudo ocultar las sonrisas que le daba a Tony, aunque no tuviese alguna razón para hacerlo, tampoco le importaba quedarse mirándole por un largo rato, incluso Clint comenzaba a hacer bromas acerca de un enamoramiento con el playboy, llegó a un punto en el que no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

Recuerda haberse sentido nervioso como nunca antes, cuando tuvo a Tony frente no supo que decir, simplemente se quedó mudo, el genio millonario lo miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír de manera sugerente, no hubo necesidad de palabras porque Tony Stark atrapó los labios del Capitán América en un beso muy profundo. Desde entonces comenzaron a tener más contacto, se reunían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, para Steve era como estar viviendo un sueño, besar los labios de Tony era una sensación maravillosa que no tenía palabras para describirlo, los avengers encetaron a cuestionarle sobre su cercana relación, Tony respondió con una enorme sonrisa que estaban saliendo, Steve se sonrojo pero sonrió de felicidad. Todos los felicitaron deseándoles lo mejor. Por otro lado Fury no estaba nada contento con la idea de dos vengadores siendo pareja, se los hizo saber en una reunión íntima, Fury creía firmemente que la relación podría afectar al equipo, Steve prometió que las cosas seguirían siendo igual, aunque, Tony dijo que si la relación entre dos vengadores era un problema él podía dejar al equipo, así no sería más una dificultad, Fury los miró con su ojo bueno para luego informarle que eran libres de amarse. Los medios no se hicieron esperar con sus chismes pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Steve se sentía tan feliz de tener a un hombre como Tony, sin duda, lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue ser compañero de Iron Man, después de un año Rogers estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, la primera persona en enterarse fue Natasha, por supuesto, necesitaba una segunda opinión, él no era capaz de organizar una buena propuesta de matrimonio, la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada estupefacta, para después preguntarle al menos cuatro veces si estaba seguro de su decisión, casarse era algo muy serio, Steve aseguró que estaba más que listo, quería estar unido a Tony de todas las formas posibles. Black Widow le ayudó a planear una velada romántica en lo más alto de la torre, ese día Tony se veía particularmente hermoso, claro, era Tony Stark. 

Las palabras memorizadas se quedaron en un rincón de su cabeza, sus manos temblaban, apenas podía llevarse el alimento a la boca sin parecer un idiota con retraso mental, reía con nerviosismo y cada cierto tiempo se revisaba el bolsillo del pantalón para asegurarse de llevar la cajita del anillo. Tony le miró fijamente.

—Steve ¿te encuentras bien? Me preocupas, luces un poco distraído —Tony tomó un trago de vino mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio. 

—Si, yo... Estoy bien 

Tonto, se dijo a si mismo ¿Cómo podía estar estar nervioso? ¡claro! Todo es culpa de Natasha, antes de marcharse le dijo que Tony podría rechazarlo, y si esto ocurría su relación se daría por terminada ¿y si Tony lo rechazaba? Ojalá lo hubiese pensado un poco más antes de cometer tremenda locura, pero al parecer últimamente es lo único que ha hecho, porque después de responder a la pregunta de Tony se puso de pie, se acercó al asiento del castaño y se arrodilló, al hacerlo sacó la cajita de terciopelo, la abrió revelando un bonito y brillante anillo. 

—Tony, desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente, me hiciste algo y aunque intenté ignorar estos sentimientos fue imposible, contigo soy feliz, y sé que también lo eres, no me imagino una vida sin ti porque eres mi todo —los ojos azules estaban sobre un asombrado Tony Stark, gracias al cielo la voz de Steve no salió entrecortada como pensó que sería, Rogers respiró hondo, este era su momento —. Anthony Edward Stark ¿Quieres unirte en matrimonio conmigo?

Steve esperó la respuesta con el corazón a punto de explotarle. 

—No 

Oh santo cielo, acaba de arruinar la relación que tenía con el genio millonario, su cara ardió de vergüenza, de repente sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo, mas sin embargo no era capaz de ponerse de pie para al menos conservar un poco de dignidad. 

—Steve, es broma, claro que quiero casarme contigo 

Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de una broma hasta que miró a Tony, este le miraba con amor y una enorme sonrisa, ambos se pusieron de pie y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo al separarse el ojiazul besó los labios del más joven, finalizó colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Tony. 

Stark contrató a los mejores organizadores de boda alegando que todo tenía que ser perfecto, sus trajes fueron hechos por modistas sumamente reconocidos, y sobre los invitados mejor ni hablar ¡Incluso había invitado a la prensa local! Steve estaba asombrado, esa no era la boda que él deseaba. 

Una noche entró a la enorme sala dónde Tony estaba sentado en un sofá con una laptop sobre su regazo, carraspeó para llamar la atención del ojimiel pero Stark estaba muy concentrado en lo que sea que hacia. 

—Tony, tenemos que hablar —el mencionado apenas levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada al capitán América, después siguió con lo suyo—. Me gustaría que nuestra boda sea algo íntimo, tu sabes, nuestros amigos 

—Steve por Dios ¡es nuestra boda! —dijo mientras dejaba la laptop a un lado y se ponía de pie para acercarse a Rogers—. El capitán América se casa con Iron Man ¿no crees que es algo que se deba celebrar a lo grande? 

—Cariño...

—Dilo otra vez 

Steve frunció el ceño. 

—Quiero que nuestra boda sea algo intimo

—No idiota —Stark rodó los ojos—. Repite lo último que dijiste

—Cariño 

Tony se lanzó a los brazos de Steve para llenarle el rostro de besos, a pesar que estaban a medio paso de contraer matrimonio ningún de los dos había llamado al otro con algún apodo cariñoso, con eso Steve consiguió que la ceremonia fuese privada, únicamente fueron invitados sus amigos y uno que otro trabajador de S.H.I.E.L.D, los testigos fueron Natasha y Bruce, después de todos los protocolos al fin fueron nombrados oficialmente esposos, tuvieron una pequeña fiesta dónde bailaron el típico primer baile de casados, comieron y brindaron por la nueva unión, todos les desearon lo mejor en su matrimonio y por último se quedaron completamente solos en la torre para celebrar su noche de bodas. Tony bebió unas cuantas copas de vino no quería no estar en sus cinco sentidos para disfrutar de algo que tanto estuvo esperando. Comenzaron con besos llenos de amor, pero subieron de tono, Tony se encargaba de besarle el cuello a Steve mientras le acariciaba el pecho, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Steve se estaba rehusando a ser besado y tocado. 

—Amor ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Tony con cautela —. No tienes porque, tampoco soy experto en este asunto del sexo gay 

—No... No es eso —Steve no estaba muy seguro de decirle sobre el "pequeño" problema—. Tony voy a hacerte daño —dijo con sinceridad—. Mi fuerza sobre humana sería mucho para ti 

Tony sonrió con malicia.

—Estuve esperando mucho tiempo a escuchar esto 

La noche de bodas fue magnífica, Steve nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con una persona (ni siquiera había tenido una pareja real) pero para él fue la mejor sensación del mundo, Tony fue el primero en quedarse dormido mientras susurraba que sentía que había estado en una batalla, Steve le besó la frente para quedarse dormido. Al día siguiente Tony supo que tener acción con Steve era similar a recibir una golpiza de alguno de sus compañeros, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no era capaz de levantarse, Steve como el caballero que es, se disculpó con su esposo. 

La luna de miel tuvo que ser pospuesta porque tenían misiones a las cuales acudir, siguieron luchando como los superhéroes que son, aunque después de cada batalla se disgustaban de un rico Fondue, si, Steve seguía llamándole de esa forma. Cinco meses después Tony fue enviando a una misión en solitario, según Fury no era nada de que preocuparse, aunque Steve insistió en acompañarle al final no lo hizo, es algo de lo que siempre se arrepentirá, horas después de que Tony se marchará el teléfono sonó era el director Fury informándole que su pareja estaba gravemente herido, abandonó la torre lo más rápido posible para llegar a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D , casi se vuelve loco al escuchar que Tony estaba siendo atendido por lo que tenía que esperar, su paciencia llegó al límite estaba a punto de entrar cuando la puerta de la sala donde tenían a Tony fue abierta con brusquedad, Fury salió con un semblante serio junto a un doctor de edad avanzada. 

—Steve —saludó el director—. Lo de la llamada en realidad fue una exageración, Tony tiene algunos golpes y un brazo roto, pero te necesitábamos para darte la maravillosa noticia de que serás padre, felicidades capitán, usted tendrá un hijo 

—¿¡Qué!? 

—El señor Stark

—Rogers —El rubio corrigió al doctor. 

—El señor Rogers tiene un embarazo de dos meses, actividades como las que tuvo hace unas horas pueden poner en riesgo la vida de el bebé y la de Tony, lo mejor para ambos es que se retire por un tiempo

Steve apenas pudo procesar la información ¿un bebé? Tony le había dicho que se cuidaran precisamente para evitar esto, de hecho, él mismo se aseguraba de colocarle el preservativo, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de poner en orden sus idea.

—¿Él lo sabe? 

—Entra y averígualo

Haciendo caso a lo que Fury le dijo ingreso a la sala donde encontró a Tony recostado en una camilla con la vista fija en algún punto inexistente, su cara tenía algunos golpes y su ojo derecho estaba morado, también tenía un brazo enyesado, se acercó con sigilo.

—Tony ¿cómo te sientes? —no obtuvo respuesta por lo tanto le tocó con cuidado el hombro— Amor, ya estoy aquí 

Tony le miró sin decir nada, parecía distante como si tuviese una pelea interna, Steve se inclinó para depositar un casto beso sobre los labios ajenos. 

—¿Te han dado ya la noticia? 

—Tony ¿lo sabías? 

—¿De que hablas Rogers? ¿piensas que sería capaz de ir a una misión sabiendo que espero un bebé? —Rió cínicamente —. Capi-paleta está usted equivocado, no pondría en riesgo la vida de este bebé

—No lo entiendo, estuvimos cuidandonos durante el fondue ¿cómo fue posible? 

—Fingiré que no dijiste la palabra "Fondue" Cap, bienvenido al mundo real donde las personas tienen bebés por accidentes con el preservativo

—Así que ¿un bebé nuestro? —Steve no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Por qué tienes una estúpida sonrisa? Steve ¿Sabes lo que significa tener un bebé?

—Significa que tendré que trabajar más duro para darle un mejor futuro al niño o niña que esperas 

—Mierda, debí pensarlo dos veces antes de casarme contigo, el capi resultó un tanto bobo, no Steve, no significa que tendrás que trabajar más duro, significa que nuestro estilo de vida afectará a este bebé, tenemos enemigos por todas partes y con un hijo seremos blanco fácil 

—Cariño, somos Iron Man y Capitán América, seremos capaces de proteger a nuestro retoño

—De nuevo fingiré que no has dicho eso 

Cuando los demás avengers se enteraron de la noticia les dieron un abrazo a ambos, y claro, después Tony dijo que Steve aún sigue diciendo Fondue y al bebé le llama retoño, todos rieron a la vez que hacían bromas para molestar al rubio, las cosas parecían ir de maravilla hasta que... llegaron los antojos, Steve salía a toda hora a conseguir alimento para Tony (incluso de madrugada) al llegar siempre se encontraba al castaño charlando con J.A.R.V.I.S sobre posibles nombres para el bebé, también llegaron los cambios de humor, Tony podía gritar por la mínima cosa, como restos de café en el triturador o llorar por acabarse sus donas, Steve estaba maravillado con esta etapa de futuro padre, conforme pasaron los meses los malestares fueron disminuyendo, aunque Tony comenzó a quejarse de su enorme barriga (según Steve era pequeña) por las noches él rubio acariciaba el estómago de su pareja mientras susurraba palabras de amor, luego besaba los labios de Tony y luego ambos dormían. Cuando supieron el sexo del bebé estuvieron más que felices, Tony escogió el nombre, el cuál sería Peter. 

Los nueves meses llegaron tan rápido que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, Tony estaba listo para comer una de sus ricas donas cuando sintió un dolor en el vientre, Steve se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando escuchó el grito de Tony, fue corriendo al comedor, el castaño tenía el rostro rojo y con sudor, apenas pudo pronunciar...

—E-es la h-hora 

Fue suficiente para que Steve perdiera la cabeza, corrió a la habitación y buscó dentro del enorme closet la pañalera que habían preparado para la llegada del bebé, lo cogió y regresó junto a Tony, ayudó a ponerle de pie y ambos caminaron hacía el ascensor, Tony comenzó a soltar maldiciones y cuando Steve dijo "Lenguaje" recibió una serie de palabras obscenas, conducir al hospital resultó una tarea difícil, tenía a Tony presionándole la pierna con demasiada fuerza, a la vez que le gritaba que se apurara, el camino le pareció una eternidad, pero logró llegar al hospital dónde planearon tener a Peter, por supuesto, Tony escogió a los mejores cirujanos. Antes de ingresar al quirófano les preguntaron si querían grabar el momento del nacimiento a lo que Tony se negó, una vez dentro Steve estuvo muy cerca de desmayarse, nunca había visto tanta sangre junta, tuvo que ignorar ese hecho ya que estaba "concentrado" en hablarle a Tony, aunque estaba anestesiado igual lo hacia, cuando los doctores sacaron al bebé Steve no pudo evitar llorar, su primogénito acababa de nacer, con las manos temblorosas tomó las tijeras que le ofrecían para cortar el cordón umbilical, seguramente sería un momento que nunca olvidará. 

Tony fue llevado a una habitación dónde descansó por algunas horas, Steve se quedó a su lado, las enfermeras le llevaron al pequeño bebé, el rubio no estaba seguro de poder abrazar al pequeño, al hacerlo supo que nunca soltaría a su hijo, era simplemente perfecto. El castaño despertó hasta la noche, se miraba perdido, luego recordó el porque estaba en el hospital, sus ojos se posaron sobre Steve sentado en el sofá de la habitación cargando una manta azul. 

—Dime que se parece a mí 

Steve alzo la mirada, se levantó y se acercó a Tony con una enorme sonrisa, luego depositó al bebé en brazos de su otro padre. 

—Definitivamente se parece a ti 

Al día siguiente Natasha, Bruce y Clint fueron a visitar a los nuevos padres y claro, al bebé, los tres llevaron regalos (demasiados a decir verdad) Nat estaba encantada con la bolita sin pelo, y Clint se ganó un buen golpe en el brazo por decir que Peter parecía un ratón. Peter tuvo que pasar por más exámenes que un niño promedio, querían asegurarse que el suero de supersoldado no le haya afectado, todo estaba en perfecta condiciones, cuatro días después estaban regresando a la torre, Steve cargaba a Peter mientras también ayudaba a Tony a andar. 

Los primeros días fue bastante difícil lidiar con un recién nacido que lo único que hacia era llorar, Tony comenzaba a enloquecer con el llanto, y Steve parecía un zombie, uno muy muerto, en la tercera semana las cosas se fueron calmando, ambos se adaptaron al bebé, y él bebé se adaptó a ellos, ahora dormía tranquilamente y únicamente lloraba cuando tenía hambre, en el segundo mes Steve fue enviado a una misión, Tony se preocupo ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con Peter él solo? Gracias al cielo pudo hacerlo, Rogers regresó cuatro días después, lo primero que dijo fue que se le hizo muy difícil estar lejos de su familia. 

En el primer año de Peter Tony organizó una enorme fiesta en la que terminó completamente ebrio. 

La primera palabra de Peter fue "Papi" una semana después dio sus primero pasos, Steve y Tony se dieron cuenta que la verdadera tarea apenas iniciaba, con un Peter que camina tuvieron que remodelar el penthouse, en resumen, quitaron las cosas que pudieran ser peligrosos para el pequeño Peter, en poco tiempo él podía correr y saltar, tenía tanta energía que era fácil que los padres se agotaran, incluso Steve con el suero del soldado. 

En su segundo cumpleaños Tony tuvo la maravillosa idea de contratar un payaso para la fiesta de Peter, a mitad de la celebración el payaso sacó una bomba que hubiese explotado si no fuera por Steve y su escudo, antes de que se llevarán al "payaso" susurró un "Hail Hydra" Peter lloró por un buen rato, y su fiesta fue arruinada. Peter era un niño muy imperativo, todo el tiempo quería jugar, se subía en los muebles inclusos en los más altos, y después saltaba, un día se rompió un brazo, en ese momento Steve estaba al cuidado del niño, Tony le dio un sermón de una hora y después le aplicó la ley del hielo. 

—Tony, hablame por favor —Steve suplicó con desesperación.

—Papá está molesto —Respondió el pequeño castaño.

—Tony, cariño, en serio no era mi intención que Peter se lastimara el brazo

—Sigue molesto 

—Amor...

—Rogers ¿serás un padre más responsable? 

—Fue un accidente —Esa no era la respuesta que Tony quería escuchar —. Es decir, si, lo seré

—Perfecto —sonrió—. Muy bien 

—Papá ya no está molesto 

En su tercer cumpleaños decidieron hacer una fiesta únicamente entre los tres, Peter pidió un deseo antes de apagar las velitas de la tarta, después Tony le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S que pusiera música para bailar, Peter saltaba por todas partes mientras intentaba seguir la letra de la canción. 

—Tony, yo no bailo

—Vamos anciano, déjate llevar 

En su cuarto cumpleaños Peter la pasó con Natasha, sus padres tuvieron una misión, aunque lloró al no poder estar con ellos de igual manera corto su tarta. 

En su quinto cumpleaños recibió tantos regalos que apenas fue capaz de abrir un poco más de la mitad, en la fiesta incluso estuvo Thor, era al único al que no conocía, si su padre Steve le parecía enorme, Thor parecía irreal, tanto que le dio miedo y salió huyendo. 

Tony y Steve supieron que tener un hijo no era nada fácil, sobre todo si tienes que salvar la tierra cada dos segundos, aunque primero tenían que salvar algunos objetos de las manos de Peter, para Tony Peter lo era todo, estaba tan agradecido de tener un hijo hermoso y sobre todo sano, y Steve no cabía en los feliz que era, Pet era una mini copia de Tony, ambos lo hacían inmensamente feliz, Pero estaban seguros de algo.

—No más niños —Dijo Tony después de recostarse sobre el pecho desnudo de Steve. 

—No más niños.

Afirmó Steve.


End file.
